CCPC02
is the second episode of Color Cutie Pretty Cure! and is the 585th episode of the Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. Synopsis ''Transcript While Etsuko is walking, a fairy trails behind her. Once she is in her bedroom, Crimson dashes to the fairy and hugs her. Etsuko, realizing there's another fairy, sits on her bed in shock. Crimson explains to Etsuko the fairy is Tangerine, one of Crimson's close friends. Etsuko asks if they were a couple, and the two fairies decline in shock. Etsuko laughs, and asks Crimson what he meant by "explaining more". So, Crimson and Tangerine tell the story of Nijiiro. Etsuko, concerned, asks where the other fairies went. Tangerine tells her they are around the world, searching for the crystals. Etsuko goes downstairs to eat, and has a conversation with her mom. She then returns upstairs and goes to bed. The girl from yesterday, Midoribara Bella, wakes up in her room. She stretches, then grabs her things and goes to the bathroom. She showers, then walks to the living room, to find some scrambled eggs waiting for her. She quickly eats her food, then heads out the door for school. On the way, she spots a girl with a crystal in her hands. Bella asks where she found it, and the girl doesn't know. The girl says Bella can have it, and Bella takes the crystal and puts it in her bag. While in school, Etsuko sees the girl again. She begins to talk to her, and Bella mentions a crystal. Etsuko, trying to hide her surprise and excitement, says she should hold on to it. Etsuko then runs down the hall in joy. Etsuko and Satomi sit down by a tree to have lunch outside. While they are eating, a strong wind starts to blow everything away. Etsuko finds one of her male classmates like Satomi yesterday. She tells Satomi to run, and that she will be there. Satomi takes everything and leaves. Etsuko then transforms into Cure Rose and starts to fight. During the fight, Bella watches from a distance. She watches the magical girl get hurt, and on the verge of defeat. Bella rushes to save Rose. Cure Rose is shocked to see Bella there, and tells her to go. But Tangerine interrupts her, pulling Bella aside to tell her about her powers. Bella stands up for Etsuko and everyone, and light engulfs her like Etsuko. After explanation, Bella transforms into Cure Amber. Now as Cure Amber, Bella begins to fight. She surprisingly has the hang of it. Even she is proud of herself. Tangerine shouts to Amber, telling her to finish the Mono off. Cure Amber then uses Orange Rainbow Starfall to defeat the Mono. Cure Rose runs over to hug Amber, telling her it's Etsuko. Amber, surprised, asks what happened. Cure Rose tells her they'll talk at her house. At Bella's, Etsuko explains everything, and with Tangerine's help, what happened to Nijiiro. Etsuko invites Bella to join her team of Pretty Cures, and Bella accepts. The girls and fairies smile and laugh. Major Events *Crimson and Tangerine explains what happened in Nijiiro to Etsuko. *Etsuko meets Bella for the first time. *Bella finds an Orange Crystal. *Bella transforms into Cure Amber for the first time. *Cure Amber uses Orange Rainbow Starfall for the first time. *Cure Amber joins the Color Cutie Pretty Cure! team. Characters Pretty Cure * Aiwa Etsuko / Cure Rose * Midoribara Bella / Cure Amber Mascots * Crimson * Tangerine Villains * Nibui * Mono Minor Characters * Aiwa Kumiko * Nakahara Satomi * Wakahisa Masaru Trivia Gallery Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Color Cutie Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:DaisyandMangaForever